High School Sweethearts
by abby0todoulou
Summary: Can Tommy and Kimi make it through newly found surprises? Will Tommy still be in Chuckie and Kimi's life? What with Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Suzie think? What will happen to the old diaper days friends?


(_alrighty, this is just a trail story. I will only continue it if people really like it. If you don't, tell me and soon enough it will be off the server. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. I want to know what you think, not grammer or spelling correction, I'll do that on my own thanks!! . )_

* * *

"So, Mom," I practiced in front of my mirror, "I have something surprising to tell you...Mom, you know how you never wanted me to have sex until I was married...Well, mom, you're going to be a grandmother in five short months...Mom, Chaz, I want to tell you, Tommy got me pregnant..."

I sighed and turned around; my brother Chuckie was standing in my doorway. He looked awkwardly shocked.

"You really need to learn to knock, big brother," I sighed and fell onto my bed, I was too nervous to ask how much he'd heard.

"You were just joking to your mirror right, I mean," Chuckie stammered, "You're not really pregnant are you? I mean, you are only seventeen..."

"As far as four months of missed periods, two pregnancy tests, and four months since unprotected sex, I'd say the swollen belly says so. Yes, Chuckie, now please do not tell Mom or Dad!" He just stood there looking at me for several long seconds. His face turned porcelain white.

"Does Tommy know?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him! I do not want him to know! Do not look at me that way, I just... He's one of my best friends Chuck! You can not tell him!''

"But he is my bestest friend, I've known him since we were in diapers!"  
"And I am your sister! We were both drunk; he most likely does not even remember it! Do not sweat it, I'll tell him when the time comes, ok?"

"What about school Kimi? This is your last year? And isn't Tommy in all of your classes?" Chuckie gave me a quizzical look.

"I have not talked to him all summer; he's been away where ever his parents' took him. And yes, I do believe he's in all my classes. But what does that matter? Nothing, I'll see him tomorrow and act like everything is ok." I pulled my blanket over my head.

"So, you're saying you have not talked to him since the night this happened?"

"No, Chuck, I have not, ok? Enough with the questions," I buried my face farther into the bed.

"So, you had sex with my best friend, have not talked to him, and are now pregnant with his child, am I right?"

"GET OUT! And plus he's been out of the country since the day after! NOW GET OUT!" I screamed.

I laid my head back down and started to cry. I could not believe I was pregnant and by all guys, it was the guy my brother was closest too.

After a while I sat up, and rubbed my eyes on the back of my sleeves. I honestly did not know how I was going to play it cool at school. School starts tomorrow, and even though I am really close friends with Tommy; he could not see how I wanted to be closer with him.

"KIMI CUB, PHONE," I heard my dad yell from down stairs.

I picked up the receiver in my room, "GOT IT," I yelled back.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" It was Tommy.

"Oh, hey, long time no talk; I am doing well. How are you? How was your trip?"

"Good and good, you know I, uh, called to talk to you about something. But I don't know if you are up to it or if you remember it."

"What about," I asked worried, I kind of felt I knew where this was going.

"Um, Phil's party, uh, when we kind of, you know, made out and what not."

"Oh, uh, yeah," I gulped.

"Good, so it's just as nerve racking for you. Do, uh, you want to meet up or something, and uh, talk about it? We could meet at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, uh, sounds great! See you in like ten minutes?"

"Yup, bye Kimi," Tommy hung up.

I took a deep breath in and got up and started to change. Most of my clothing would show off my starting-to-swell belly. Oh, well, better time than any to tell him now, right?

I put on a light pink tank top, and my hip-hugging jeans, which were extra tight now. For the last month I had been living out of my brother and dad's stolen sweats.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where my dad was making dinner.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head to the shop for a little while. I'll be back later, ok?" I noticed Chuckie looked up from his college books and was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"Alright Kimi Cub, be home in time for bed. School tomorrow," My dad sang. I flashed a peace sign at Chuckie and headed out the door.

Outside, it was a summer evening, but the fresh air felt really nice. I had been stressing out so much since the night the pregnancy started, and things just seemed to be piling on top of me.

As I got down the block from my parent's coffee shop, my stomach started to hurt more than normal. I was very nervous about meeting Tommy, but when I looked around, he was not there yet.

When I was about five feet away from the door, Tommy's convertible pulls into the spot right in front of the shop door.

In one swift movement, Tommy walked toward me from his car, put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

I was shocked.

Tommy let go of the back of my neck, and I just stood there. My face must have looked incredulous because Tommy started to laugh.

"You did not like it did you?"

"I, uh…um…never said that." I stammered.

"Your face says it all." He smiled at me.

"No, no, it was not bad, it's just…wow. I did not expect that."

He laughed, "The whole time I was gone, I kept thinking about that night and what a fool I made of myself. I was hoping you'd still talk to me when I returned, but I was not sure." He took my hand, "Kimi, I want to be with you."

"And, I have always had strong feelings for you Tommy," I sighed.

"This is where the 'but' part comes in. I understand," Tommy looked sad.

"It's not a 'but' for me; I have no problem being with you. I just have something to tell you that might change your mind about being with me."

"Really now, like what," He dropped my hand and looked confused.

"Maybe we should, um, sit down. This is going to be hard for me to talk to you about," I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, um, why not sit in my car?" Tommy walked over and opened the passenger door for me. I walked over and sat down; Tommy shut the door and walked over to the driver side. "So, what's up?"

I did not see it coming, but I started crying. I wanted to tell Tommy, but at the same time I did not want to tell him. I just, I do not know why but I could not bring it out.

"Kimi, it's ok," Tommy hugged me and started rubbing my back, "What ever it is, I am sure it is fine. Don't worry; it can't be anything too big. Calm down Kimi, it will be ok."

I looked up at Tommy with tears rolling down my cheeks, I do not remember saying it, but it came out of my mouth: "I am pregnant."

Tommy slowly let go of the hug, and pulled himself back into his seat. I rested my elbows in my lap and started crying into my hands. He sounded as though he wanted to say something to sooth me over, but he remained speechless.

"I am sorry," I said through my sobs, "I wanted to tell you, but you left for the summer. And then I did not want to tell you. I just, I do not know. You're one of my best friends, and I figured you did not have the same feelings for me as I did you."

Still Tommy remained quiet.

I opened the car door, "I have to go," I stood up out of the car, "I still have yet to tell my parents'. Chuckie found out earlier." I started crying harder, "I am sorry Tommy."

I turned and started heading towards the door to the shop. I did not bother turning around and seeing what Tommy was doing, he could have driven away before I cared. I opened the door to the shop and before my mom could finish her "Hi Kimi," she saw the tears in my eyes and was rushing over to me.

"Oh, Kimi, what is wrong? I saw you talking to Tommy out side, is everything ok? What's the matter sweetie?" My mom wrapped her arms around me, I just cried harder into her shoulder.

I just sat there and cried in my mom's shoulder, I could not bring myself to tell her. She kept rubbing my back and saying something about everything being ok, and that I can talk to her if I needed too.

I needed too, but I could not.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something important," I pulled my head off her shoulder. I realized I did not need to feel sorry for myself forever, and I need to grow up. I mean, I'm going to be someone's parent, right? "I am pregnant."

My mom's hug ended, and she put her hands on my arms and just looked at me. It was that look that makes all daughters and sons chill in their bones.

"Well, Kimi, I can not say I am happy or disappointed in you. I am," My mom searched around the shop for a word, "worried is not the word, shocked. I am shocked."

"I am sorry Mom, I am really sorry. I did not mean for this to happen, I swear! It was at Phil's summer party, right before Tommy left. I did not want to tell any one until he was back, and I did not know he'd be gone this long. I am really sorry Mom." I started lightly tearing again.

"Tommy, Thomas Pickles, he's the father?" My mom seemed really shocked at this point.

"Yes, Mother, he is," I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. Just then the bell on the door jingled. I turned to look where my mom was shooting her glare.

Tommy was standing in the door way.


End file.
